Current methods available to measure use of alcohol and the biological response of the drug in individuals are mostly limited to cumbersome breathalyzer or blood tests. A current need exists to effectively and non-invasively measure blood alcohol concentration (BAC) in real-time as a preventative measure toward restraining individuals from operating motor vehicles or other heavy machinery with BACs that would present a danger to themselves or others. As wearable technologies such as smartphones and smart watches have become staple items over the past decade, it is believed that such technology would be readily accepted and be less cumbersome and more timely than current breathalyzer or blood tests in measuring Blood Alcohol Concentration (BAC).